


Calm In The Storm

by Abloodydistraction



Series: By The Fire [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abloodydistraction/pseuds/Abloodydistraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite blights, archdemons, mage rebellions, holes in the sky, assassination plots, and armies of demons, love can be found anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm In The Storm

Cheese sandwiches always reminded her of Alistair.  
The Castle wasn’t the same with the queen gone. It was emptier and cold, despite all the lavish furs and fires in every room, Alistair was still alone. He sat on his throne, eyes not really looking at anything, and waited as a stranger wrapped in sullen cloaks approached him. The stranger removed her hood, and smiled. Her face was wet and soaked with dirt and dried blood. She had practiced this speech for days but all words had escaped her, she could barely choke out one word that meant so much to her.  
“Alistair.” He slid down on the cold stone floor and held her closer than either had been held in months. He kissed her ravenously, as if though she might fade away. The months away from her love seemed to last forever.  
On her journey, she tripped and fell into a river whilst trying to reach elfroot. As she searched more and more, her movements became more frantic. Her wedding ring was gone, and the journal where she kept her pressed and dried rose had become soaked. None of that mattered now as the man’s strong arms held her, through all the titles and bloodlines, he was still her Alistair. Her mind went silent and calmness rushed over the both of them. Despite racing hearts.  
The guards smiled.

Candles reminded her of Sebastian.  
He kissed her on the mouth and held her tightly to his chest. She nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed happily. They may have fled the city for a time but Aveline sent word to them that no Exalted March would come.He left her not long afterwards, and Sebastian hadn't seen Hawke since returning to Starkhaven. They wrote each other often, and he treasured every single letter, note, and message he received about her activities in Kirkwall. But as her letters dwindled, his thoughts about her with someone else washed over him.  
He went to his grandfather’s grave, to ask for advice. For his blessing, though he knew he could not receive it. As a sign from The Maker himself, she returned that night, and they held each other through the night. Sebastian lay upon her naked breast and listened for a time to her heart beat as she ran her fingers through his rosewood colored hair. He wanted desperately to be closer to her, but the lull of his love’s heart beat pulled him forward into the abyss.  
Hawke wanted to tell her prince how much she loved him, but it was too hard to leave already. She kissed his mouth. So she just left, and she did not look back. She left a letter, written in a soft hand, and promised to meet him in Ferelden, as his queen.

The smell of fog and rain reminded her of Cullen.  
She stood on her balcony overlooking the vast white of the mountains. She climbed on the edge of the stone rail and looked straight ahead. She let out a heavy breath, and sat down. The crisp cold stung her nose as she breathed in. She wept.  
Had she made the right choices? Who could say? Cullen blushed hard as he stood near her bed, he hadn’t realized that she had been crying until he got too close to be able to slip away unnoticed. His ears heated up as he stood listening to his love whimper. Not wanting to startle her or cause her to fall off and die right then and there because of him. He felt the pangs of lyrium withdrawal hit him and hit him hard. He sucked in oxygen through gritted teeth. He was supposed to be there for her, yet he couldn’t even figure out how to comfort her. She lept to his side instead. As he collapsed to the floor, she went to him, supporting his head and kissing his hair. Her eyes were red and glassy from crying but were alert and a sign of peace for him. She cradled him as best as she could and laid kiss after kiss on his head. Even after the attack, they laid there on the floor a while. Just gazing into each other’s eyes. She was the calm in his storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more chapters/another part later if this gets enough hits/kudos!


End file.
